


05:39

by yeongfil



Series: @yeongfil's day6 timestamps [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeongfil/pseuds/yeongfil
Summary: Jae x Young K x Reader scenario
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Reader
Series: @yeongfil's day6 timestamps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089524
Kudos: 6





	05:39

**05:39**

Jaehyung and Younghyun always seemed quite competitive when it came to you, determined that one day, one of them will win you over... and certainly, each of them were determined that it wasn't he who was going to lose.

It intrigued both of them when you finally spoke up about the matter to confess that you have never been able to make a choice between the two men in a drinking session which had gone on into early hours of the morning. It led to honest, deep talks about life and love and then about this ongoing minor feud you've known about for months.

"Guys, you think I haven't noticed? Well to be honest, it just makes me feel like an object, like just some prize in a game..."

Both Jaehyung and Younghyun had begun to profusely apologise, talking over one another to express how sorry they are, only for you to interrupt them in your state of your mouth running ahead of your thoughts.

"... but maybe I like it."

And why was that? Mainly perhaps you guess it's just nice to have so much male attention particularly from men you actually have a thing for as opposed to the usual creep making an unwanted move on you in a nightclub... but why be just some prize in what might just be a game to both of them? Why succumb to what could even just be merely a lads sense of competition with neither of them actually truly having the hots for you?... Well, you've learned to live life on the edge more recently, and quite frankly, this just sounds like good, maybe not so clean, fun.

Jaehyung didn't know whether to feel pissed off at you or laugh off your comment. Younghyun however reflected for a moment about your free spirit and how there's the big possibility that he could never have you in a romantic way, that he might never get to touch you in a way which he so desires. Perhaps the drink started to do a lot of the talking, but Younghyun finds that his hand is wandering, daring to place itself on your thigh, careless of Jaehyung's presence or potential reaction. 

Younghyun lowers the dynamic of his voice, gazing intently at you as he rubs a thumb over your thigh, almost croaking in the way he talks to you, "Well, which do you like the idea of? The part where two guys fight over you?... or perhaps two guys... giving you some more attention... at the same time?"

Speechless, you stammer a string of incoherent words, no response planned, but you needn't search for the right words for long as Younghyun continues, "Tell me y/n, what would you do right now if one of us kissed you in front of the other?" You think he glances over at Jaehyung though you aren't quite catching on to what he could be suggesting here... or rather, you don't think he could be possibly thinking about what you're thinking about and so you tell him what you want anyway, your filter completely lifted from the alcohol; enough to fill you with a certain type of confidence yet not too much that you don't know what you're saying.

"Are you suggesting we... kick this game up a notch?"

"Perhaps, but only if Jaehyung's in," replies Younghyun, raising an eyebrow at Jaehyung, expectant of a prompt response.

Jae is at a loss for words, "I..." 

"...or you know, if you don't like sharing, I could just have y/n all to myself and..."

"Fuck it, I'm in."


End file.
